Safe and Sound
by IAmThePoisonedYouth
Summary: Liam's grief and guilt get the better of him and Scott's there for him. Spoilers for season five, slightly AU. {Sciles}


Everything was horrendously awkward as the alpha packed his bags to go and save his ex-girlfriend, his beta pacing around the living room, trying to think about what to say. His mind was riddled with guilt and grief, the girl he had loved had died, and unlike several other chimeras, she hadn't been resurrected.

It was difficult, flashing back to that night, his own claws scratching at the elder man, the one who was like a brother to him. It was difficult thinking that he almost killed him, that he had diminished the alpha's strength and made him unable to stop Theo, the chimera's leader, from ending him.

It was by mere chance he survived, and now, he was trying to get the pack back together. He had started with his best friend of countless years, and boyfriend of a couple of months, Stiles, and that had taken a few arguments and a mild scuffle to fix.

Next, he would find Kira, whom he had broken up with during the summer, way before her kitsune fox spirit had gone homicidal.

The alpha didn't even know where he was going after that, his head was muddled. Lydia, the banshee and another one of his oldest friends in the group, was trapped in a psychiatric 'hospital' in a catatonic state, and Malia, the werecoyote, refused to talk to any of them as she seeked out her mother, the Desert Wolf.

That left his beta. Liam.

"Scott." the younger greeted awkwardly, crossing his arms, mind racing.

Scott gave a half smile as he quickly met his beta's eyes, his own shining with the memories of that night, "Liam. Hey. What're you doing here?"

"I just came… t-to… to talk. But you seem like you're going somewhere." Liam barely noticed the trembling of his own hands.

Scott nodded, "Yeah. Stiles and I are going on a road trip, we're going to get Kira back."

"I'll come with if… if you want." Liam offered.

A bit too eagerly, Scott answered, " _No!"_ and Liam ducked his head, "I mean, we'll be fine. You stay behind."

"Scott… I'm-"

The alpha held up his hand to interrupt him, "It's okay, Liam."

"No it isn't." Liam mumbled, "Theo's resurrected some of the chimeras… but he didn't resurrect _her._ She's still dead."

Scott looked genuinely concerned as he put his bag on the ground, "Liam… I'm sorry."

"Nah…" the beta shrugged, "I guess it's my fault. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her because I was too busy trying to kill you. There wasn't anything you could do."

Scott sighed, "I know what you're going through. My first love died too."

"That Allison girl?" Liam asked, voice shaking.

Scott nodded, "Yeah. She died in my arms, and in her last moments, she tried to convince me everything was okay, when it really wasn't. But, do you know what? I didn't let it wreck me. I still love her, there won't be a day in my life when I don't, but it's not like I'm dead too, not anymore. I just reminded myself that if I ever need a reprieve, or to cry, I've always got my friends, Stiles, my family. You have your friends too."

"I just feel…" a sob broke from Liam's throat, "Oh, God, I just feel like everything's going to crash, it hurts so badly!"

It took a second for the alpha to pull his beta close, rubbing his back as he wept into his shoulder, the sound a heartbreaking reminder that Liam was just a kid, he was sixteen years old, too young, far too young.

"Hey, Scott, you comi-" Stiles' voice broke off as he walked into the living room, "Oh."

Scott looked up at his boyfriend, giving a small, uneasy smile as he helped Liam sit, feeling the beta's legs about to buckle.

The alpha pulled back from the hug, cupping Liam's cheek and the touch was comforting to the beta as his tears were wiped away, "You're going to be okay, Liam. I promise. It's going to get better."

"What do you want me to do?" Liam whimpered.

Scott took his hand, "I want you to take a few days off, just watch some Netflix, do whatever makes you feel slightly better, and I promise, I will be back."

"O-Okay…" Liam nodded, "Thank you. Have a safe trip."

Scott pulled him close for another brief hug, feeling him nuzzle close, practically whining when the alpha pulled away. Scott got up, grabbing his bag and leaving the room. Stiles gave Liam an encouraging thumbs up before following after Scott, seeing him load his bag into the back of the jeep.

"So, did you get it working yet?" Scott asked.

Stiles smirked, "Wait and see." he clambered in the jeep beside his boyfriend and turned the key, an immense feeling of satisfaction rising when the engine roared to life.

"Awesome." Scott smiled, and before Stiles put his hands on the wheel, he stopped him, "Wait."

Stiles turned to him, "Something wrong? Cause I'm sure he'll be okay, you probably really helped him and-" Scott cupped his face and collided his lips against Stiles' in a bittersweet kiss, something they hadn't shared since before the argument a few nights previous.

Scott broke off the kiss after a minute so they could both catch their breath, and smirked, "I just needed one before we set off."

"Oh, you can definitely have one." Stiles said enthusiastically, and pecked Scott's cheek before turning back to the wheel.

Scott's hand rested on top of his and the alpha asked, "You know I love you, don't you?"

"I love you too." Stiles replied, "Now, let's get our pack back."


End file.
